Animal Inside Me
by Mayumi Akamatsu
Summary: After Mayumi was injured in the Ishvalan war, turned into into a chimera and locked in lab 5 she becomes one of Greed's hechmen. But while lurking around inside the lab she runs into a man from the military that might change her life. GreedxOC
1. Chimeras, Kunais and Perverted Humunculi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

As we ran through the halls of the supposedly shut down Lab 5 like shadows in the night a man, dressed in the standard blue military uniform, stepped from around the corner, causing me to screech to a stop.

"Dorochet, Mayumi." I turned my head to Greed, keeping one eye on the gray haired man. "Kill him."

I had no problem with that, he was one of the people who turned me into a chimera after I was injured in the Ishvalan civil war. I nodded my agreement, but Greed and Roa were already past the man, running down the hall.

I studied the man for a moment, then pulled out two of my small, silver kunai knives and held them by the rings at the bottom. Dorochet, who had been chimeraed with a dog, pulled out his long silver sword, hands fisting around the white grip at the end. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at us, the muzzle drifting between Dorochet and I, as if he couldn't decide which one of us was more dangerous. I smirked, and then there was a _click, click, click _as bullets came from the handgun in my direction. I lept towards the man, dodging left and right around his bullets.

His widened eyes betrayed terrified surprise, and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I growled, "You thought a girl couldn't do that?" Then I threw a kunai at him, striking his collarbone. I was aiming for his chest, but oh well.

"My turn!" Roared Dorochet, running up to the military man as I bounced backwards, landing neatly on the cold, hard cement. I heard the sound of a blade biting into flesh, and looked up to see Dorochet pulling his sword from the deep cut he had made in the man's side. The man fell down clutching his side, making a loud thud when he hit the floor.

Dorochet sighed, wiping his sword clean on the nameless man's uniform before sliding it back into its sheath at his belt. "Let's go catch up with Greed."

"Hey!" I called, wolf ears standing straight up on the top of my head, "Wait up!" I started running, but screeched to a stop when I reached the corner. I heard footsteps, and my ears swiveled in an effort to discern the direction they came from. In front or behind? Had the man gotten up? I turned around, and felt arms warm around me. One hand went over myself and the other arm went around my waist, pinning me close to my assailant.

"Hey, babe." Cooed a teasing, womanizing voice. "What's up?" I recognized Greed by his voices, that prick! He slowly slid one hand under my shirt to touch my hip, his cold, rough palm causing goose bumps to erupt across my skin.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed, struggling to get away. "Greed, you pervert! Quit touching me!" I slapped his hand and he released me. I stepped away and turned around to face him, pulling the hem of my thick strapped black tank top down over the exposed skin where he touched me.

He sighed, eyes drifting over my body. "C'mon, we're still meeting him here." I don't get why he hasn't told us who he's meeting. Obviously they're dangerous, or he wouldn't have brought us along. But maybe he brought us for the intimidation factor. Either way, I shouldn't ask unless I want to be ignored.

We turned again, running down another hall. Now I was flagging, I was even panting a little! I turned my head to him, although he maintained his gaze straight ahead. "Where are the others?"

We turned yet again, and he answered my now-rhetorical question, pointing at my friends directly in front of us. "There."

I surveyed the scene, it was a plain room, scattered with old and broken lab equipment and five people, not counting myself. There were Greed, Dorochet and Roa, and across the room, near a second entrance, A honey-blonde girl with thick curls and violet eyes, and... Envy. Why would Greed want to meet Envy? They hate each other! But the girl is obviously another Homunculus, so I can't simply discount her. Homunculi have an uncanny knack for being annoying opponents.

"Lust is waiting for us." Growled Envy, glaring at the girl, then at Greed.

But Greed just shook his head, "We're not going."

I looked at him, trying to wordlessly convey 'Really?' Now they'll fight...

But Envy merely groaned and turned away, "Whatever." He began to walk away, but stopped when he noticed that the girl homunculus wasn't following him. "Wrath!" He snapped at her. She gave me a small, quite unexpected smile and ran away, leaving me slightly confused and with a definite impression of strangeness.

I turned to face my friends with a smile on my face, but it quickly dies when Greed speaks. "I think we should split up and guard this place." He explained. 'Roa, you're with Dorochet. Mayumi, you're with me. Any questions?"

I exchanged glances with Roa and Dorochet as we shifted to looking like normal humans again, Roa's bull horns receding back into his forehead and my wolf ears folding fluidly down into my skull as human ones unfold in their proper place. Why do I have to be with Greed if he's just going to be perverted the whole time? I tucked my bangs away behind my ear before putting my hand up.

"Umm... Can I be with Dorochet?" I asked.

"No." Greed replied flatly, not missing a beat as Roa and Dorochet moved off. I brushed my long, loose hair back over my shoulder with a sigh. Damn he can be mean sometimes. "Why _not_?" I complained, grabbing a long strand of my uneven hair and twirling it around my left pointer finger, hoping to convince him by acting cute and pouty.

He smirked, "Doing that just makes me _not _want to put you with Dorochet." What the heck? I don't even want to know what he's thinking right now. I dropped the strand of hair and crossed my left arm over my body, just below my ribs, held my right elbow and face palmed myself.

"Damnit." I muttered, I can never talk him into letting me do anything on my own. I planted my hand on my hips and looked up to see Greed advancing towards me. He grabbed my wrist and steered me through another maze of corridors until I had no idea where we were. Why did nobody think to give me a blueprint of the building before we came here?

We stopped near what I think may have once been a cafeteria, and Greed puts an arm around my waist, drawing me uncomfortably close. "So, how's it going sweetheart?" He asked. He always calls women babe, or sweetheart, or cutie, or other nicknames like that.

"I've told you not to call me that." I snarled, pushing him away.

"Well, you wouldn't be trying to be difficult now, would you?" He questioned as he pulled me back by my hair, locking his arms around my waist. I struggled to get away, hitting and kicking him, but only managed to hurt myself.

He tightened his arms around me, and that's when I started screaming. "STOP!" I yelled, continuing my futile struggle as he slid his hands under my shirt again.

"Get your hands off her!" A man demanded, "Sir, release the girl and step away!" I looked up to see just who was foolish enough to challenge Greed. He had a kind of honey brown hair, with light gray eyes. He was also wearing a blue military uniform and pointing a hand gun at Greed which I could only assume was loaded. But even if it was loaded, he's a fool to have thought it could do anything against Greed's ultimate shield!


	2. My Terrible Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

"Now why should I listen to you?" Greed chuckled, but his hands did slowly leave my body and go back to his sides and he moved to my right. I slowly took steps backward away from him, trying to balance myself, and studied the military man at the same time. Oh... he's kind of cute!

I studied the scene for another second, then straightened up and stepped forward. "Whoa, whoa just wait a second." I announced, making their heads turn to me. "Who are you and who gave you the permission of telling my boss what to do?"

Greed's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, probably because that seems like something I would never say.

I smiled and stepped closer to Greed, but moved out of reach again when he tried to put a hand on my shoulder.

The man's hand slid around behind his back and he pulled a small handgun from the pouch on his belt. I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to either take his finger off the trigger or shoot a hole in his pants. That would be a laugh.

He removed his finger from the trigger and smiled sweetly, "My name is Jean Havoc. Rank, 2nd Lieutenant."

In one swift motion, Greed stepped closer to me and all but _threw_ me behind him. "No ideas." He growled. Off balance from being thrown, I grabbed Greed's shoulders to stay upright.

I leaned to the side to see Jean, my uneven blonde hair brushing against my face and tickling me, bringing a small smile to my lips. "It's nice to beat- I mean meet you, Jean." I giggled at my own near slip, saying 'it was nice to beat you up' would have gotten me shot.

"Let's go before you say anything else stupid." Greed grumbled, grabbing me roughly by the wrist.

Jean said something that I couldn't make out, and then we were gone. Around three corners before I fully registered what was happening. His sharp, shielded nails dug into my skin, drawing blood and causing pain. Lots of pain, dammit! I hopped on one foot behind him and swung the other forward as hard as I could towards the back of his knees.

My cry of surprised pain seemed abnormally loud in the quiet hallway, but it was completely justified. From what I could tell, at least one of my toes was broken; I could feel the blood seeping through my sock.

Greed turned his head to me and smirked, "I thought you might try that, so I left my legs shielded."

"Bastard." I muttered. I should've expected that.

Still in pain, I sat down on the floor and removed my shoe and sock on the injured foot. Tentatively, I tried to press my toes straight again and winced. Yep, definitely broken. I grabbed my sock and ripped it into strips, which I tied around my toes twice to keep them still. I slipped my shoe back on and hopped back to my feet, using the wall as a support.

Greed, who had been waiting impatiently for me, turned and kept walking with one hand in his pants pocket. I began to follow him, but as soon as I put weight on my injured foot I fell flat on my face. What I've learned today: 1- It's never a good idea to hit or kick Greed, it usually results in bruises or broken bones. 2- I shouldn't try to put weight on my injured foot for a while.

Greed looked over his shoulder to check that I was following, and sighed. "All you've been doing today is making me look weak, and yourself look foolish."

"It's not my fault, _you_ did this to me." I retorted as he came back.

He stood over me for a bit, then unexpectedly scooped me up in his arms, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Put me down!"

He ignored me, and I ineffectually pounded his back with my fists. Being near him makes me uncomfortable, so this is awful for me even _not_ counting my foot.

A few minutes later, Greed set me down near a door. The one that led to the room Lust, Gluttony, Envy and Wrath were in. I scooted backwards to lean against the cool metal.

"Greed?" I asked, looking up to see him leaning against the door, arms crossed and staring straight forward. No answer. "Can you please talk to me?"

He looked down at me, bored face assuming a smirk. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going to go after this?" I questioned.

"I don't know yet." He replied.

Before I could ask him anything else though, there was a tooth-rattling BOOM from behind us and I turned to see the wall beginning to crumble. Greed grabbed me around the waist and dove forward before I could protest, and a second later the wall exploded where we had just been sitting.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," I located the source of the deep voice, a man with an X-shaped scar on his forehead standing in the hole where a wall used to be. "I will give you no more warnings; take your brother and leave."

I tentatively put weight on my injured foot, and found that I could stand without leaning on the wall. I then looked down the three hallways left, right and center, and picked one without thinking. "Whatever," I growled, "I'm leaving this freak show." I stomped down the hall, but didn't get very far before there was another loud BOOM. This time the left hand wall in front of me exploded. What the hell is going on here?

I coughed, squinting my eyes against the dust in the air. Through the slowly settling powder, I saw a man standing in the new hole. His long, black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and his light brown eyes gleamed with a maniac light that gave me a pretty good idea why he was wearing prison clothes.

Footsteps pounded up behind me, and I turned my head just in time to see Greed shove me into the wall. My shoulder slammed into the hard cement just before my back did, and I couldn't help but let out a small startled noise. As I stood up, I coughed into my hand. Warm wetness splattered the palm, and I looked at it to see that it was blood. I straightened up and wiped my palm on my black shirt before turning my attention to Greed.

What the hell?" I shouted, "You could've just run around me!" He ignored me and smiled at the man. "Geez, you're so abusive." I muttered

Roa ran by a few seconds later, followed closely by Dorochet. "See! They know not to push me!" I yelled as I followed Roa and Dorochet up to his side. "Hey... Greed, Look! Guys?" I flailed my arms in their faces in an attempt to get their attention, but got nothing. What am I, invisible?

"Oh... hey Mayumi." Roa said quietly, but he kept his eyes forward and didn't look at me.

"Dorochet!" I snapped, whipping my head to glare at him. He spun around and gave me a confused look, which made me giggle. He looked at me for a second, then giggled as well. The moment passed, and I turned to Greed with a sigh. "Ughhh... Greed, listen to me." I groaned.

I stepped towards him and crossed my arms, smirk forming on my face. "Let's see if this works." I mutter to myself, then. "Dorochet, can you lift me up for a second?"

Dorochet must have heard the smirk in my voice, because he laughed. "Sure but I don't want to know what you're doing." I flashed him a quick smile, me being 5 foot 4 and Greed being the super tall giant he is, my plan wouldn't work without Dorochet's help.

Dorochet bent down and wrapped his arms tightly around my knees, lifting me up slowly to make sure he didn't drop me. He walked closer to Greed, until I was right in his face. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again and puckered my lips. Leaning forward so that our lips were almost touching, I waited for him to pucker up as well. Once he did I smirked, leaned back, and smacked him across the face with as much open-palmed force as I could muster.

Surprise flitted across his face, and I knew that it would be followed by anger. "Move back!" I yelled, "He's gonna hit me!" Dorochet backed up several steps and loosened his death grip on my legs, letting me slide down into his arms. Once I was on the ground though, he tightened his grip again, keeping his arms around me so that Greed couldn't strike me.

"No," I said, pushing his arms away, "It's okay, I deserve whatever he's going to do. I've been disobeying him lately." I admitted as he let go of me. I stepped closer to Greed and closed my eyes, spreading my arms, making myself an easy target for whatever punishment he would dole out to me. "Okay, I'm ready." I sighed, preparing for a very hard, probably shielded, punch to the face, but after a few seconds of nothing, I cracked an eye to see him doing... absolutely nothing!

But I was wrong, his expression shifted suddenly, and then he made his move. Rough hands grabbed my cheeks and pulled my face closer to his, crushing our lips together. My eyes shot all the way open to affirm the fact. Greed was kissing me! One of his hands moved to the nape of my neck and the other made its way down to the middle of my back, pulling me closer to him. I struggled to get away, but as I discovered earlier, you can't escape a homunculus's grasp.


End file.
